


Slave to love

by fallensoul62



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2284704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallensoul62/pseuds/fallensoul62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i based this poem on one of my fav anime charas 'sebastian from kuroshitsuji'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave to love

I will cry for you,  
I will smile for you,  
I will kill for you,  
I will die for you,  
sacrifice everything I have for you,  
your command is now my every wish,  
for I am your soulless puppet,  
and you the puppet master who pulls my life strings,  
my soul is the price I paid to obtain the devil's love eternal.

 


End file.
